


teasing and missing

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, just markson being adorable, since they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark talk on the phone late at night, miles away from each other, and Mark calls Jackson out for missing him a little too much. Not that Mark misses him any lesser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teasing and missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfectiousKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/gifts).



> For Infy, for always being supportive of things I write, and for being that Markson shipper I would lose my mind with. And to the other Markson shippers out there, this one's for you. And Mark (happy birthday, darling) and Jackson (get well soon, love!). Hee.

Jackson walked into his hotel room, the cold air in the room hitting his face and he heaved out an exhausted sigh. He had just spent the last 14 hours filming for Fighting Man under the scorching heat and this was his short 6 hour break before the new day started and he was off to film another instalment of the show. The room was quiet, a stark difference from the continuous chatter during filming, and the non-stop cheers from his fans during the breaks. He was finally alone, and while he loved the buzz of activities, he had come to truly appreciate the little downtime he got.

Leaving his bag on the floor, Jackson took two quick strides to drop himself on the bed. The aching of his muscles were on the verge of unbearable and he could almost fall asleep, except his skin was sticky from the sweat and he was uncomfortable. Jackson stared at the ceiling of his hotel room, the paint patches reminding him much of his own room back in Seoul.

 _GOT7_.

Jackson smiled as he thought about the boys, his love and affection for them far beyond anything he had ever felt. He knew he gave his love easily, to anyone at all, and while he had gotten hurt by some people who had taken advantage of his love, he knew that when he returned home to Seoul, he was truly loved and appreciated by his members, his boys. It made everything bearable - the lonely flights, the quiet and rushed meals, the fatigue, and especially the little whispers, of how he was better off alone, how he would soar the skies without being tied down to JYPE or GOT7, of how he was so _wanted_ by everyone in China, if only he would see it.

But they did not know how blessed he felt when he returned home to BamBam and Yugyeom glomping him into a huge warm hug, when Jinyoung would silently hand him a cup of green tea, when Jaebum would stand up from wherever he was and take Jackson’s bag to put it in their room, a tap of acknowledgement felt clearly on his shoulder. They did not come home to a Youngjae screaming ‘Jackson hyung!’ and running towards him with a shocked Coco in his arms, dragging him to the younger’s room, excitedly letting Jackson listen to the latest song he had composed in Jackson’s absence.

And they certainly did not come home to a Mark Tuan, who silently waited for his turn to greet Jackson, because neither of them wanted their reunion interrupted. They did not come home to a Mark Tuan who eventually will wrap Jackson in his arms, strong and reliable, letting Jackson limply lean against him. They did not come home to a Mark Tuan, whom Jackson loves, and with some bloody miracle, loves him back too.

Jackson blinked, and he felt a drop of tear roll down his cheek. He was blessed, beyond words could ever describe, and no money in the world and no promises of a better future could ever tempt him in leaving his happiness behind. Jackson fished his phone out of his pocket, no messages or call in sight, and noticed it was already 2 in the morning. He wanted to call Mark, to hear his voice since they had not spoken ever since he flew out to Xiamen, but he knew the boys had recorded ISAC earlier that morning, and knowing how tiring that filming would be, he decided against it.

He stood up lazily, making his way to the bathroom, to wash up and then grab a quick wink before the next day came by.

  
  


Jackson walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little refreshed from his quick shower, the fatigue a little gone. He put on his boxers and crawled into bed, diving under the duvet and making himself comfortable. Jackson reached out for his phone, wanting to check it one last time before going to sleep.

**Mark 2:25AM**

_Are you done filming? Wanna talk for a lil bit?_

Jackson smiled as he read Mark’s text, giddy like a schoolboy who had just received an unexpected text from his long-time crush. That was how Jackson felt all the time around Mark anyway, despite them already being together for years. Jackson unlocked his phone and called Mark while propping his head comfortably on his pillow. It took only three rings before Mark picked up and Jackson almost let out an audible contented sound in hearing Mark’s voice.

“Hey,” Mark said on the other line and Jackson could hear him get out of bed before the sound of a door closing. He replied back with a sound, knowing Mark was getting out of the room he shared with Youngjae and was heading to the living room where he would lie on the sofa while talking to Jackson. Jackson waited patiently, he was so used to this routine already because the times he had to fly out of Korea had already outnumbered the times he got to snuggle with Mark in their living room before they returned to their respective rooms to sleep.

“How was filming?” Mark asked a little later, his voice sounding a little sleepy. Jackson smiled to himself, he could already picture the older one in his oversized hoodie, eyes barely open, fingers clutching his phone tightly. Jackson was tired himself but he wanted to talk to Mark, and he wanted to hear Mark talk to him too, so he went on detailing his day, making sure he phrased his sentences to elicit responses from Mark. Over time, Mark was definitely waking up, his voice now louder and clearer.

Jackson had asked Mark about the ISAC filming. He had been bummed to find out he would miss the filming, not because he actually wanted to take part, but because it was that one day where he would be able to meet his other friends, like Jimin and Namjoon from BTS, and Seungjun from KNK amongst others. It was also the one day he got to just sit and play around with his boys, doing absolutely nothing much. Filming went on from morning till late at night and it was a dread, honestly, because they always returned home completely spent, but the time they spent with each other and the fans always made the long hours a little more bearable.

Mark had filled him in on the little birthday celebration they had with their fans and Jackson bit down on his lower lip, feeling extra bummed that he had missed out on that. Mark noticeably quietened down after that, and Jackson knew that Mark had picked up on his regret.

“Hey, you’re not getting off on a celebration. I expect one from you, a cake and all, so missing out on this one is nothing to be all upset about. Now stop jutting those pretty lips out,” Mark cajoled an upset Jackson that he could not see, but understood well enough to know he was indeed pouting. Jackson chuckled and turned on his other side, finally starting to feel sleepy.

“So,” Mark continued with a tinge of playfulness in his voice, “I heard you missed me a lot.” Jackson rolled his eyes in disbelief. Mark was obviously the one who was missing him a lot, based on the photos taken of Mark at ISAC, his body slouched, sitting alone, just staring into the horizon. Jackson had spent the journey back to the hotel scrolling through Mark’s tag on Instagram, looking up photos of Mark during the filming, initially worried that he might had hurt himself but ended up pleasantly satisfied, albeit a little guiltily, that Mark had not truly enjoyed himself without his presence.

“Really?” Jackson challenged back, his competitive streak making its presence known. “Someone else was the one looking all bored and dull without a certain Jackson Wang by his side.”

Mark laughed his annoying high-pitched laughter on the other end of the line, and it irritated Jackson just a teeny weeny bit because he did not know what Mark found so funny, and yes _dammit_ he did miss Mark but he clearly was not going to admit it now. Mostly though, that laughter was so endearing to him, that a pang of longing was hitting him more, and all he really wanted right now was to snuggle up to Mark and let Mark’s breathing calm him to sleep.

“Were you on my tag earlier, like you were on the Markson tag on the plane yesterday?”

_Wait, what?_

Jackson felt his ears burn up in embarrassment and his cheeks flush up. The laughter on the other end of the line never stopped and Jackson found himself burying his face in his pillow, groans of embarrassment making its way clearly to Mark. Mark just laughed even louder, which made Jackson squirm in his bed as he bit down on his pillow, refusing to talk to Mark, refusing to give in to the teasing. He did not even know how Mark found out he was on the Markson tag, and he sure as hell hoped Mark did not know how he was scrolling through their photos and videos, a sense of nostalgia washing over him as he sat quietly alone in the plane, wishing fervently he had Mark with him.

The laughter finally ceased after like, _just a million years_ in Jackson’s mind, and he turned to lie on his side again, feeling like he could finally breathe again without desperately wishing for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Mark..” Jackson whined into the phone, trying to let Mark know how badly the older had teased him. He heard a soft chuckle on the other end and could almost feel Mark’s fingers on his jaw, the way he would always tenderly touch Jackson whenever he was done teasing the younger.

“I miss you too. You looked good today, all happy and adorable.” Jackson smiled silently, knowing that Mark had also spent his time looking up photos of him at Fighting Man filming during his free time. “I told you that you look better without your cap. When will you listen?”

Jackson groaned into the phone to Mark’s giggle. They had gone through this a million times already, and Mark was supportive of his choice. Only at times, times when Mark felt like being a little shit, he would bring this up, nagging and teasing Jackson under the pretense of being concerned, and Jackson would never fail to react. In his defense, it was a knee jerk reaction, caused from the number of times he heard it from his fans, and Mark knew that very well, which made the teasing even more annoying.

“I can’t hear what you’re saying,” Jackson huffed into the phone. “I’m sleepy, I’m going to bed.” Jackson pulled his phone away, ready to end the call before he placed the phone back to his ear, just recalling that he had forgotten to tell Mark what he had been wanting to say.  “Sleep well. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt at filming today.”

“Love you too. Come home soon.”

Jackson heard the other line end and he placed his phone on the table to his left. He smiled, feeling utterly loved and blessed, already knowing that he would have a good night’s sleep. He pulled his duvet up to his chin, counting his blessings, counting Mark twice, and closed his eyes shut. This is what gets him through the days.

 _I love you too_ _Mark Tuan_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired from Infy writing her own piece of how Jackson was spotted on the Markson tag while he was on the plane to China so I wanted to write my own too haha. And since almost every Markson oneshot I've written was inspired by some real life Markson event, I've created a series for it. If you want a short one written based on any event that happened irl, do let me know and I'll see if I can cook anything up, heh. 
> 
> Otherwise, kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
